To Sleep Perchance To Nightmare
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Greg tells Nick of the worest nightmare he ever had.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. This is perhaps the most humorous one-shot about Nick and Greg I have ever written. It may also appear to be just a wee bit biased in some of the facts. But the events that needed to happen on the show should have happened. There will be references to the most dangerous and almost deadly events of Nick's and Greg's lives. The title is based on a famous line from the play _Hamlet_ written by William Shakespeare.

* * *

To Sleep Perchance To Nightmare.

The bed was comfortable and made warm by the body of the other man sleeping next to him. Outside, the night was quiet. No sound of squealing tires or barking dogs. Only the sound of the soft wind as it gently rustled through the trees. The only light came from the streetlights on the street and the soft glow of the moon in the dark night sky.

In all, Nick Stokes was having a very peaceful night rest. That is until the sharp screaming of his lover and partner, Greg Sanders woke him up.

Nick had been sleeping with Greg in his arms. He had just nuzzled his chin softly into the nook of Greg's neck when Greg bolted out of his arms screaming. Nick woke-up at once and sat up. He turned to switch on the light on his nightstand. Greg was breathing hard and Nick saw that his body was shaking. A heavy sweat covered his face.

"Greg, what is it?"

But Greg did not answer. He just sat there shaking slightly and looking straight ahead. His breathing was starting to slow and return to normal. But he made no other noise. Nick looked at him with great concern.

"Greg? Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Nick put his arm around Greg's shoulder and drew him into his embrace. Greg buried his face in the broad chest and Nick gently hugged him. Then he began to rub his back soothingly. He wanted to show Greg that he had the love and support.

"Was it a nightmare?" Nick asked almost afraid of the response.

Greg did not say anything but he nodded his head in agreement. Nick's hold tightened. The fact Greg admitted he had a nightmare was enough to fill Nick with dread. Any nightmare Greg experienced could have had been about any one of the horrors either one had survived. Nick having a gun drawn on him or being pushed by his stalker out of a window. Or even worse, Nick being kidnapped and buried alive. It could have also been about the lab explosion or his attack. Greg could have been plagued with how any one of those events could have ended wrong. Nick buried his face in Greg's hair and gently kissed him. He was afraid of hearing what horror the person he loved most in the world had experienced. They sat like that for several minutes, no one saying anything. Finally Greg mumbled out single name into Nick's chest.

"Laurence Fishburne."

"What?"

Greg turned and grabbed Nick by his shirt and shook him. "Laurence Fishburne Nick. We worked with Laurence Fishburne!

"G, calm down."

Nick took hold of Greg's hands to stop him from shaking him. When Greg had stopped Nick let him go and he looked at Greg. He saw the chocolate brown eyes filled with fear and worry. The younger man's skin was as pale as the moon.

"Wait here," Nick said as he let go of Greg and got out of their bed. He walked into their bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. He sat down next to Greg and began to wipe his face. When he had finished, he put the washcloth on the nightstand and reached for glass of water and held it out to Greg.

"Here, drink this."

Greg took the glass and took a drink. After he was done, he had stopped shaking. Then he handed the glass back to Nick.

"Thanks," Greg managed to get out.

"You don't have to thank me," Nick said, "now what is this all about us working with a Lawrence Fishborn?"

"Just what I said, we worked with Lawrence Fishborn. At the lab."

Nick arched his eyebrow at Greg's statement. He wondered why Greg was dreaming that they worked with one of the stars of the Matrix films.

"G, babe, you're not making any sense. Even for one of your dreams. What do you mean we worked with him at the lab?"

"Sara was gone," Greg started to explain, "She thought she couldn't do the job anymore so she left and went to Costa Rica or something like that. Then after Warrick's marriage broke-up, he got involved with a mobster's girlfriend and he was framed for a murder. But right after we cleared him, he got shot by that crooked cop and died. Then we found out he had a son and you almost killed his killer. He got replaced with a woman named Riley and people started to think we were a couple. Then Grissom up and left with no warning or anything like that and Catherine took his job. Then Sara came back."

Nick listened to all Greg had to say without comment. But when Greg stopped to take a breath, he was more confused than ever.

"And what does any of that have to do with Laurence Fishburne?"

"He worked at the lab Nicky. He got hired on. And he didn't have a real position there. He wasn't even our boss. He just stood there and talked like about criminals like it was the Matrix. And he wore the exact same sunglasses like he did in the movies. But worse than that, it was like we never happened. It was awful! Just awful!"

Nick tried not to laugh. No matter how odd the dream sounded, it was enough to frighten Greg. To help keep him calm, Nick took Greg back into his arms and began to gently rock him. The motion helped and Greg laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Greg it was all just a dream. Hardy any of that happened."

"It didn't?"

"No. Catherine never became supervisor because Grissom never left the team. Neither did Sara. We don't have any women named Riley working on any of the shifts either. Any if any women did try to steal you away then she would have to answer to me."

The serious of his tone to his last remark was underlined by the humorous look on his and Nick was thrilled to hear the chuckle that came from Greg.

"What about Warrick?"

"Now Warrick did get framed and was shot after we cleared him. But he survived and the son of a bitch cop who did try to kill him was arrested and is spending the rest of his life in prison for it."

"So he's fine?" Greg asked.

"Yes he's doing fine. Remember? He and Catherine finally got married two weeks ago? You somehow caught Catherine's bouquet and I caught her garter."

Nick watched as a look of realization appeared in Greg's eyes.

"Yah they did. So no Laurence Fishburne at the lab?"

"No Laurence Fishburne."

"And Hodges and Wendy never did team-up to solve the death of the actor from that Si-Fi show they both liked and made it obvious that they have a thing for one another."

"Actually that one is true G."

"Oh."

"And as you can plainly see, we did happen."

Nick smiled warmly at Greg who returned the look.

"Come here."

Nick laid down on his back and settled Greg in his arms. When Greg had made himself comfortable, he leaned in and kissed Nick light on his lips.

"Thanks Nicky. I love you."

"I love you too G," Nick said as he mirrored Greg's actions.

Greg closed his eyes and allowed the steady breathing of his lover to lull him back to sleep. Nick remained awake. In his mind, he went over what Greg had said. Most of it was hilarious and just plain crazy. But what he said about the two of them not happening was hard for him to hear. He did not want Greg to think that they never happened. Or that he did not care as deeply as he did for Greg. He needed to show Greg that he was the most important thing in his life. And he thought he knew how to do that.

Nick looked over to their dresser at the bottom drawer when he kept his square-dancing clothes. But he knew that was not the only thing in there. Underneath his cowboy shirt and pants was a small velvet black box. Inside of that box was a single simple silver ring. Nick had bought the ring sometime ago but like any man who was going to pop the question he had feelings of doubt and put it off. The sight of Greg catching Catherine's bouquet and his face lighting-up had been it for Nick. He was going to do something romantic and get Greg alone. Then he was going to get down on one knee and ask Greg to spend the rest of his life with him.

Greg stirred slightly. Nick looked down and smiled as Greg's tongue peaked through his lips then darted back in. Reaching over to the nightstand, Nick turned off the light. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. As he followed Greg and drifted back to sleep, his thoughts stayed on Greg. He only wanted Greg to dream about them and all the good they had in their lives. Not dream of the nightmares that might have been.

-Author's Note-

Once again, I thank all of you for being so patient. I hate making you wait so long. My beloved beta's computer has been giving her troubles there for making it difficult to work her magic. But she has told me that she has gotten everything fixed. And I have already sent her the next chapter of _California_ for her to look over. I believe I'll have it up soon so once again I ask you to wait.

I hoped you enjoyed this. The idea for this had been in my head for some time. And I'm also sorry if you were disappointed because Oliver was not in this. My views on the current status of CSI should be well known to all of you who have read _California Here We Come_. And if I'm mistaken with any if the facts of latest season I am sorry. But as you all knew, I no longer watch it. As usual, I'm happy to your wonderful reviews. I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
